


And all that's mine is yours...

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Series: Teenlock portraits [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>John in one of sherlock's ridiculous silky dressing gowns, companion to my piece "all that's mine is yours"</p>
    </blockquote>





	And all that's mine is yours...

**Author's Note:**

> John in one of sherlock's ridiculous silky dressing gowns, companion to my piece "all that's mine is yours"


End file.
